WootArchive-2009-09-16
Wednesday, September 16, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = Brainbox 500 Electronic Learning Kit |subtitle = They Can't Call Us Too Juvenile Over Here |price = $14.99 |condition = New |product = (1) Microrobot Brainbox 500 Electronic Learning Kit |description = That's right. The classy guy on the hundred dollar bill. The founding father. He's the dude who wrote a nice little pamphlet called Fart Proudly. And then he went out and flew a kite in a thunderstorm. No wonder everyone remembers him fondly! He lived the American dream before the country even existed! Unfortunately, we have no product that will help your little one learn to control his or her farts. In our opinion, that's the sort of thing better left to the pubic school system anyway. But what we can offer is a Brainbox 500 Electronic Learning Kit, to help your special boy or girl ages eight and up learn about the mysteries of electricity. With no tools at all, your child will begin to learn the basics of circuit design, maybe even while farting. Just like a real engineer! All the wires are secure within the components, so everything is safe. Younger kids might enjoy making the Burglar Alarm and Traffic Light. Older kids might enjoy making the Voice Recorder and AM Radio. Up to 500 projects are possible with the easy-to-handle snap-together components. You can even make a motorized fan to clear the air! Maybe the other founding fathers did cool stuff as well, but who seems more like a real American: the guy who writes about philosophy and signs his name real big or the guy who smelt it, dealt it, and recorded it in an almanac? Put your kids on the path that's all about the Benjamins with a Brainbox 500 Electronic Learning Kit. And don't even get us started on James Joyce. Warranty: 90 Day Microrobot Recommended Age: 8+ Features: Designed to teach the principles of electronics to children The easy-to-handle components snap together to create up to 500 different electronic experiments Create circuits that involve magnets, water, sound, light and touch Create circuits that make a light bulb flash, motorized fan, sound effects, recording voice, AM Radio, Burglar Alarm, Traffic Lights, display letters and numbers All wires are secured within the components so the kit is safe and simple to operate Removes the frustrations of handling small and delicate components Additional Photo: Circut Components In the box: 6 One Snap Connectors 12 Two Snap Connectors 4 Three Snap Connectors 2 Four Snap Connectors 1 Five Snap Connector 1 Six Snap Connector 1 Seven Snap Connector 1 Vibrating Switch 1 Buzzer 1 Touch Plate 1 Reed Relay (Reed Switch) 1 Button Switch 1 Slide Switch 1 Cds (Photosensitive Resistor) 1 Red LED 1 2.5v Bulb 2 Battery Units 1 Speaker 1 Music IC (Integrated Circuit for Music) 1 Alarm IC 1 Sound Effects IC 1 Motor 1 Radio IC (IC for Medium Wave) 1 Green LED 1 6V Bulb 1 Microphone 1 Power Amplification IC 1 100 ohm Resistor 1 1K ohm Resistor 1 5.1K ohm Resistor 1 10K ohm Resistor 1 100K ohm Resistor 1 Yellow LED 1 0.02 uF Capacitor (Condenser) 1 0.1 uF Capacitor (Condenser) 1 10uF Capacitor (Condenser) 1 100 uF Capacitor (Condenser) 1 470 iF Capacitor (Condenser) 1 PNP Trinode (Transistor) 1 NPN Trinode (Transistor) 1 Variable Resistor 1 Diode 1 Digital Display Tube 1 Recording IC 1 Magnet 1 Fan |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Brainbox_500_Electronic_Learning_Kit_xcoThumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Brainbox_500_Electronic_Learning_Kit_uotStandard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Brainbox_500_Electronic_Learning_Kit_z0qDetail.jpg |saleid = 9669 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=b3aae4b9-8d22-4d64-a7ff-bfa0bc5a28a3 |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/DiscussionRedirect.aspx?WootSaleId=9669 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}